


Walmart

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grocery Store, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Walmart, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The kids go to Walmart.Oneshot/drabble





	Walmart

The gang was at Walmart, shopping for some essentials in general. It was always more fun to shop with your friends. Bill looked down at the list in his hand. 

"W-what else do w-we need?"

"Shampoo and towels," Eddie recited. 

Suddenly before anyone else could say anything more, the intercom in the building crackled slowly to life. "Attention shoppers! Did you know you can request songs to be played in Walmart? That's right! Just text a youtube link to 1-800-WALMART and we will play your choice to all of our shoppers! Thank you for shopping at Walmart."

"...fuck  _yes."_ Richie started typing excitedly.

"I swear to god if you pick Smashmouth..." Stan muttered. 

"Yeah, Rich, play something good." Bev said. 

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Suddenly though [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7852mqlGaoI) started playing. Richie jumped on Eddie as the first lines ejaculated through the speakers so the whole store could hear.

"Oh my god people are staring--" Eddie's face was red and he wanted to die. 

Meanwhile Bev was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Stan looked like he wanted to murder someone. Everyone else was trying not to laugh even though it was funny. 

"...Richie, why."

"Because!" Richie grinned, twerking. "It's a great piece of music and should be appreciated!"


End file.
